The Benefits of Tutoring
by xSakuraRosesx
Summary: Maka raised an eyebrow, and half-smiled, continuing to stare at him, "Heh...looks like you are ashamed of yourself."  Soul folded his arms across his chest, "I am not!" he said defensively. /SoulMaka/


Title: The Benefits of Tutoring

Universe: Soul Eater

Theme/Topic/s: Tutoring, episode 14

Rating: PG-13 for cursing

Character/Pairing/s: Soul/Maka

Warnings: possible OOCness, strange ending, spoilers from episode 14, possible crack!fic

Word Count: 1,098

* * *

Maka sat down next to Soul on the couch and sighed, "You just _had _to cheat, didn't you?"

Soul groaned, "Maka…get off my back about it, will you?"

Maka turned to face Soul, her eyes immediately locking on to his, "Soul, you _cheated. _Nothing good comes out of cheating. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Shut up about it already!" Soul exclaimed, ready to tear his hair out.

Maka raised an eyebrow, and half-smiled, continuing to stare at him, "Heh...looks like you _are_ ashamed of yourself."

Soul folded his arms across his chest, "I am not!" he said defensively.

"Yes you are," Maka argued back, shifting her position on the couch.

Soul moved in close to Maka, "Oh really? What makes you think that?"

"Well," Maka said, "you reacted defensively to my comment just a minute ago. That right there pretty much proves that you did—and still do— regret writing all of those answers to the test on your body."

"Bull. Shit." Soul stated.

"Oh come on," Maka drawled, scooting over a couple of inches, "You know you hated doing that."

"Maka!"

"Admit it, Soul."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"  
"Yes!"

"NO!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Soul rubbed his now aching head and stood up from the couch, "Fine! I'll admit it! In the end, I regretted stealing the answers! I got one hell of a punishment for doing it! And I deserved it. Now get off my back about it!"

"Fine," Maka agreed, putting down her book she had used earlier, "I'll get off your back about it…on one condition."

"What would that be?" Soul asked, eyes becoming half-lidded.

Maka smirked, folding her arms across her chest, "You have to let me tutor you for the rest of this semester and the next semester."

"…Fine," Soul muttered, "So when does it start?"

"Tomorrow morning," Maka replied, "_Early_ tomorrow morning, that is."

Soul groaned, "Ugh…fine."

* * *

The next morning, Soul's alarm clock woke him up with a loud buzz. Turning over onto his side, he slammed his hand down on it, which caused the buzzing to cease. Sighing, he got out of his bed, threw on some clothes, combed his hair, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

As he sat down at the table, he was handed a plate of eggs, along with a fork, by Maka, who then sat down next to him.

Soul yawned, took the fork in his hand and pushed his eggs around the plate a bit, earning a grimace from Maka.

"Are you going to eat?" Maka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Err…"

Maka scooted closer to Soul, "Come on, Soul, you need to eat. The protein in the eggs I made for you will help you concentrate."

"Well, alright," Soul agreed, taking a bite of his eggs. "Heh, these are pretty good."

A faint blush slowly made its way across Maka's face, "Thanks…" she said, getting up from her spot and heading off, "I'm going to be in the living room. Tell me when you're done and we'll get started."

* * *

Soul finished the last bit of his eggs, put his fork and plate into the sink and made his way to the living room, where he saw Maka sitting on the couch with a stack of papers in her lap and a pencil in her hand.

He sighed and took a seat beside her.

"So, what are we going to be studying today?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maka put the stack of papers and the pencil on the coffee table in front of her, "English."

Soul frowned, "You know I hate English…"

"Yes, I know," Maka said, "but you've got a low grade in English, so I'm going to tutor you in that subject the most."

Soul cursed under his breath.

Maka sighed, "Okay, look through the papers on the table and find something you'd like to work on."

Soul complied, picking up the stack of papers and thumbing through them until he found something to work on, "Found one," he said unenthusiastically, showing the worksheet to Maka.

"Hmm…sentence structure. Good choice," Maka commented, handing Soul the pencil that was lying on the table, who then took it from her.

After several minutes of staring incomprehensively at the question that was printed on the paper, Soul groaned, defeated.

Maka put her hand on Soul's shoulder, "Need some help?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked in his direction.

Soul rested his chin in his free hand, "…Yeah," he replied, "How am I going to rearrange this sentence?"

"Well," Maka began, leaning closer to Soul, her chest pressed to his back and her mouth near his ear, watching in amusement as his cheeks flushed due to the intimate contact, "The basic word order in the English language is subject-verb-object, so just take the verb and put it before the object."

Soul nodded vigorously and began to write down the sentence in the order that Maka told him to. As he finished, he showed it to Maka, who then looked over it and smiled slightly.

"So did I get it right?" Soul asked, showing off his pointy teeth.

"Yes," Maka answered, her breath tickling Soul's ear, causing him to flush uncontrollably. "Now rearrange the other two sentences."

Soul sighed, "Okay…here I go…"

Maka watched him carefully as he rewrote the rest of the sentences in their proper order. Once he was done, he handed her the paper and she looked over it. She nodded, "Good work," she said, breath ghosting over Soul's ear once more, causing him to shiver.

Soul blushed, "Heh, thanks for the help. Now…how am I going to repay you for this?"

"You're going to have study in your spare time," Maka replied, smirking at his red face; perhaps she could use this to her advantage, she thought.

Soul sweatdropped, "Oh, come on!"

"You have to, Soul."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You are going to study, Soul!"

"No!"

Maka sighed, "Why do you not want to study?"

"Well," Soul began, "I haven't the proper…_motivation._"

Maka raised an eyebrow, "Huh. Well, I think I can solve that little problem for you."

"How are you going to—"

Before Soul could finish his sentence, Maka kissed him, "There. Will that make you study?"

"Y-Yeah…" Soul breathed, looking a bit dazed.

"Good, then. Shall we start on another lesson in the afternoon?" Maka asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yep," he replied, still a bit dazed, "Can't wait."

After regaining his composure, he thought that, perhaps, he could tolerate getting tutored by Maka for the rest of the school year.

**XXX**


End file.
